


【All蝙】Got it

by Dry_Juice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: All蝙ABO向，名字乱取的。很雷，不要看
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

这大概是这个月以来布鲁斯经历过的最糟糕的一天。先是在进行每夜持续四个小时的哥谭巡逻的时候和毒藤女不期而遇，又在战斗过程中被割断了装着抑制剂的腰带——结果他就像现在这样，被四五个在正常情况下可以被他在几秒钟之内干掉的alpha困在小巷的死胡同里。

毒藤女是个非常棘手的敌人。若是从前的蝙蝠侠肯定会在与她战斗前有所防备，但这一次他被从背后突袭，迎面狠狠地洒了一大把无色无味的花粉。他很快就感受到了身体的改变——作为一个omega，他对发情期时的症状最为熟悉不过。很显然那花粉让他的发情期提前了，而他的腰带里没有足够剂量的抑制剂。他伸出手去拿针筒，却发现那里早已经空空如也。毒藤女带着他的腰带消失在了夜幕里，而他则狼狈地被她的部下堵在这个地方。

黑夜遮住了他的半个身子，站在光亮处的敌人们虽然看不到蝙蝠侠的姿态，却能清楚地知道他就站在里面。空气中弥漫着一股甜美的味道，那是发情期的omega对alpha自主散发的信息素，像上好的春药一样让这一群饥渴的alpha下身发紧。即使是其中几个已经标记过Omega的alpha也不得不承认，那是他们闻过最好闻的味道。

布鲁斯用额头顶着墙壁，用披风遮住自己的整个身体，蹲在角落里。他能感受到站在外面的alpha们身上散发着的充满侵略性的信息素——很显然自己这具未被标记过的身体就像个定位器一样，将自己的存在毫不保留地暴露在他们面前。全身变得很热，些许薄汗从他的面具下透出来，他全身酸软得几乎站不住脚。他现在连站起身都很困难，更别提计算着怎么在一瞬间扳倒四五个身强力壮的alpha。

“老天，这味道就像上好的红酒一样。我在做梦吗，蝙蝠侠居然是个omega？！该不会是谁假扮的吧？”

“好像刚才毒藤女的花粉起作用了，这小子正在发情……不管他是不是真正的蝙蝠侠，你们别跟我抢，这只蝙蝠是我的。”

“一个在晚上惩凶除恶的都市传说居然是个omega！如果我是个记者绝对会将这个新闻写成头条。你说他们会给我多少钱？”

“我觉得他们会给你一笔钱，让你把没有标记过的蝙蝠侠卖给他们！”

“让他们做梦去吧。这可是个上好的宝贝，老子今晚要好好享受一下。”

布鲁斯窝在角落里听着他们谈笑风生，恶心得都要吐了。蝙蝠侠的本能压抑着omega的本能让他没有失去理智对着那几个alpha敞开怀抱，但事实上他的理智正在一点一点地崩塌。下身硬得像石头一样，被紧身衣勾勒出清晰的形状，他甚至能感觉到身后已经湿了一大块，肠液顺着他的大腿往下渗着。他能听到他们朝他接近的脚步声，越是接近，想要被标记的欲望就越是浓烈。那几个alpha闭着眼睛贪婪地吸收着这甜美的信息素，就像即将享用美味佳肴的美食家一样装模作样。

他知道超人的手表就放在他的盔甲内侧。只要他一按，他不会怀疑克拉克会在瞬间出现在他面前，帮他解决这面前的一堆麻烦事。但同样的，蝙蝠侠的自尊不允许他向别人请求援助。开玩笑，他可是黑暗骑士。他不需要任何人帮忙。

那几个alpha将肮脏的手朝他伸过来，捉住了他的披风。他感觉到无数只手摸上了他的身体，却无法反抗。Omega的本能让他觉得舒服，被数个alpha环绕着的感觉给了他十足的安全感。但他厌恶着这一切，被蝙蝠侠最后的本能驱使，他尽全力挥出了最后一拳。那个想要掀开他的面具的alpha的鼻梁被他打歪了，下一秒他就被他们咒骂着粗暴地按在地上。

布鲁斯的眼前已经变得一片模糊，只是热度像是龙卷风一样席卷着他的全身。一个alpha的舌头从他的下颌舔舐到他的面具下面，像肉食动物一样在他的脸上留下唾液的痕迹，却没敢再动他的面具。另一个则肆意地将手伸到他的双腿内侧，被侵犯的感觉让布鲁斯发出拒绝的呻吟声。忽然，警车刺耳的鸣笛声在不远处炸起，他感觉到那几个alpha被吓了一跳，连忙仓惶地跑掉了。其中一个不甘心还想带着自己一起跑，被一个从高处跳下来的人击倒，昏迷在地。布鲁斯抬起头，眯着眼聚焦了许久，才在晦暗的灯光下认出来面前之人是自己的长子。

“布鲁斯，你没事吧？”

夜翼看上去很是担心的脸出现在自己的视野里。他不知道迪克是怎么找到自己的，但他很庆幸他是那个来援救他的人。迪克将布鲁斯的胳膊环上自己的肩膀，支撑着他站起来。身材的差距让他无法将蝙蝠侠打横抱起来，这一点让他有些小灰心。即使是身为beta的迪克也能感觉到布鲁斯散发的浓烈的信息素，那熟悉的味道让他从大老远马不停蹄地赶过来。虽然只是刚到现场，从布鲁斯不断喘息，被汗水浸透的下半张脸迪克也能看出来发生了什么事。天知道他看到那些小喽啰想染指蝙蝠侠的时候心里有多愤怒——但理智告诉他单枪匹马地对付四个alpha不是什么好主意，所以他用了一个会发出警笛声的小装置将那些家伙引走了。

他不知道那些alpha还会不会回来，也不敢想象四周还有没有像他一样被蝙蝠侠的味道吸引过来的alpha和beta。所以他支撑着养父的身体，将他半拖半抱地带到了离这里不远的一个藏身处。虽然只是个临时的藏身处，却多亏了阿尔弗雷德的布置让生活用品应有尽有。他将布鲁斯放在床上，帮他剥下那早就被汗水浸透的铠甲和紧身衣。面具下那一贯冷静的冰蓝色眼睛此刻像是清晨的露水，锻炼良好的肌肉上泛着柔亮的水光。蝙蝠侠背对着迪克，将身子缩成一团，怕冷一样颤抖着。从迪克的角度，他能看到布鲁斯的臀丘之间早已湿成一片，哆哆嗦嗦地等待着入侵者。

那景象让夜翼变得口干舌燥，甜美的味道像是迷雾一样充斥了整个房间。迪克用了几分钟看着这样的布鲁斯，然后也脱下了自己的紧身衣。他的衣服是一体式的，脱下来以后便一丝不挂。他走到床的另一头，让布鲁斯能够看到自己赤身裸体的模样。迪克注意到他总是一派正经的眼里满是狂热的欲望，既不是布鲁西式的挑逗，也不是蝙蝠侠式的游刃有余。他的眼里只是纯粹的，omega直白的本能。

那不是迪克熟悉的眼神。往常发情期的时候，他望着自己的眼神里除了欲望，还会带着让他又爱又恨的理智。这时的布鲁斯厌恶自己身为omega不得不服从自然规律解决身体欲望的事实，与他做爱的时候都会下意识地隐忍自己的反应。也许一开始让迪克为他解决每个发情期还是件让他无法接受的，违背伦常的事情。但这么多年过去了，布鲁斯似乎也不想再揪着这件事不放。他的养父很聪明，很快明白不用抑制剂，让身为beta的迪克来标记渡过这难熬的时光是最好的方法。但那并不代表他会因此妥协，他在床上总会使些小花招来告诉自己他并不是全心全意沉浸在这样的行为当中。每次迪克都只是笑笑，容忍了他这别扭性格带来的附属品。

也许毒藤女的花粉真的让他难受极了。此时的布鲁斯连理智也没有了，剩下的只是本能驱使着他。而迪克知道发情的omega总是需要安全感的，所以他走到了床边。床上的男人睁着一双像烛火一样动人的冰蓝色眼睛。迪克抚摸着他的脸，替他将额边的汗擦去，用手指摩擦着那发烫的嘴唇。攀上床沿的瞬间就感觉自己被对方强壮有力的胳膊抱住了，鼻尖里都是布鲁斯的味道。那一瞬间他心底很清楚，面前的人是个处于发情期脆弱无比的，又恰好是他养父的omega。他只能感觉到在碰触到对方手感良好的肌肤的那刹那，自己的内心发出了满足呐喊。

“别怕，布鲁斯。我在这里。”他用少有的轻柔语调说道。男人将自己紧紧地搂在怀里，迪克揉着他后颈有着腺体的位置，让他的omega能够放下戒备。他的劝慰起了效果，布鲁斯的颤抖减弱了一些，然后他听到布鲁斯用溺水者捉到浮木的语气在他的耳际不停喊着一个名字。

迪克睁大了眼睛。


	2. 第二章

第二天醒来的时候床上早已没了布鲁斯的身影。夜翼揉了揉睡乱的头发，随意地看了眼挂钟上的时间，瞬间吓得几乎要跳了起来。糟糕，我要迟到了！迪克在心底大喊着。他以最快的速度洗漱完毕，却想起来这里没有他的备用衣物。大白天不可能穿着那身古怪的紧身衣出去，他搜了一下房间里摆着的简单的衣柜却一无所获，全是和他尺寸不符的西服。正想着今天要翘一天班的迪克·格雷森刚要给上司打电话，余光就瞄到茶几上布鲁斯留下的纸条。他挂掉电话，将纸条拿起来。

_迪克：_

_你的备用警服我让阿尔弗雷德从蝙蝠洞里送来了，在厨房的台子上。_

_布鲁斯_

——看到那有些凌乱的字迹的瞬间，他几乎要感激布鲁斯到痛哭流涕的地步了。他从厨房取得了熨得笔直的警服，还在旁边发现了一盘凉掉的煎蛋。即使已经快要迟到了，他仍然花了点时间坐下来细细品尝了布鲁斯的手艺。之后迪克收拾了一下着装，赶往布鲁德海文。

上司对他的迟到表示很不满，听完训的迪克想也许有时候拥有一个爱慕你的上司也不是什么坏事。中午的时候他收到了杰森的短信，之后便趁着午休的时间溜了出来。杰森穿着棕色的皮衣，手里拿着红色的摩托车头盔倚靠在警局门口，有些傲慢地看着他。

“中午好，杰森。”

“你让我在这儿等了整整十五分钟， 迪基鸟。”

“抱歉，我忙得抽不开身。请你吃饭赔罪怎么样？”

迪克对他的态度早已习以为常。这个性格非常叛逆的二弟有时候让他觉得是个长不大的孩子，即使对方在身材和身高上都优于自己，又是alpha里面比较出类拔萃的那一型。因为这个原因，外表充满男人味，性格火爆的红头罩身边总是免不了大批大批的追求者，即使站在街边也像一个出外景的模特一样惹人注目。

杰森不耐烦地揉了揉自己白色的额发，嗯了一声。看他答应了，迪克便将他带到了附近自己常去的餐厅里。

这间餐厅的生意并不旺盛，即使是午餐时间也没有坐满人。迪克点了盘煎鸡蛋——上午布鲁斯留下的那点食物勾起了他的馋虫。杰森倒是没什么食欲的样子，瞪了一眼坐在离他不远处正在偷偷看着他的某个omega一眼，心情很差地抓了抓头发。迪克顺着他的目光看过去，那是个金发的男性omega，身材瘦小，脸上满是羞赧的红晕。很明显眼前这位强势alpha的信息素已经影响到周围还没有被标记的omega了，迪克搅了搅眼前的咖啡，看着眼前的人。

“说起来，你的年纪也不小了，为什么不找个伴侣？”

杰森闻言对他翻了个白眼。

“关你什么事？”

“只是好奇罢了。”

“我对那些娇滴滴的omega没感觉。”

“那边那个金头发的呢？不符合你的喜好？”

“太瘦了。而且我喜欢布鲁斯，你又不是不知道。”

迪克愣了一下，没想到对方会这么大大方方地承认。杰森嘲弄地扫了他一眼，“你自己呢？我看你忙着给布鲁斯解决发情期，自己的女朋友都没时间找了吧？”

“我知道你总是在介意这件事。”迪克喝了一口咖啡，浓度正好。“除了这样做，我们没别的法子。你也不想看到那些抑制剂毁了他的健康吧？”

“说得倒好听。你的意思是操他完全是形势所迫，你完全不想这么干咯？”

“我没这么说过，你知道我是自愿的。”

“所以就不用再找别的借口说你有多不想要他。”杰森冷哼着笑起来。

“……够了吧，这话题真无聊。”

“是你先开头的。”

迪克叹了口气。

“你来布鲁德海文找我有什么事？我知道你不可能忽然想和我叙旧。”

“是关于布鲁斯的。”说到那个男人，杰森的态度就变得认真起来。“今晚我在部下那里听到些闲言闲语——他们说蝙蝠侠是个omega，有几个蠢货居然在打赌谁最后能标记他。”

迪克一怔，他没想到会传得这么快。杰森管理着哥谭的几个黑帮，若是连他都知道了，想必那些视蝙蝠侠为眼中钉的疯子们也不例外。杰森看上去也是在担心同样的事，这个脾气暴躁的alpha表面上不在意布鲁斯，事实上却比谁都护着他。

红头罩倚着椅子，一双眼睛如鹰隼一样锐利地注视着迪克：“那么，迪基鸟，介意向你面前这个已经气昏头的alpha解释一下昨晚到底发生了什么事吗？”

杰森将alpha这个单词咬得很重，迪克知道他是在警告自己不要挑战他身为alpha的权威而对他有所隐瞒。他不得不承认在alpha领导者的天性下他的身体已经在微微颤抖了——他说服自己，他才是杰森的兄长。迪克深吸了好几口气压下心虚感，用平和的言语向这只暴躁的雄狮叙述着。杰森的脸被他越说越臭，最后他几乎要捏碎了桌上的那个小瓷杯。

“你跟我保证过，在我不在的时候会看好那只老蝙蝠！你该庆幸他没出什么事，不然你今天就不会这么完整地坐在这里了！”餐厅里人多眼杂，杰森压低了声音冲着迪克咆哮着。迪克看着他那戴着皮手套的拳头紧紧地握着，似乎下一秒就要打到自己脸上。

“你也知道蝙蝠侠不是弱者，不需要我时刻保护。况且，夜翼也不是他的罗宾，我去哪里有我自己的自由。”迪克嘶哑着声音反驳道。

迪克的话让杰森感到更加恼怒。知道将气撒在迪克身上也无济于事，他干脆从椅子上站起来，将红色的摩托车头盔戴在脑袋上。

“我先走了。”

他语气不善地宣布，绕过夜翼走向餐厅的大门。临走的时候，他想起了什么，转过头看了看那个正在痴痴地注视着他背影的omega。对方没料到他会和他对上视线，一瞬间整张脸变得通红。杰森若有所思地看着他的反应，毫不留恋地转身离去。跨上他停在警局旁边的摩托，杰森启动引擎，望着那些从两边飞驰而过的景色。心里想着同样是omega，那个人为什么不会有这么率直的反应呢？

迪克知道他的目的地会是韦恩庄园，等杰森的背影消失在自己的视线中便迫不及待地拨通了手机。通讯接通后，一个听起来有些弱气的男声从听筒里传了出来，背景十分嘈杂。

“你好，这里是星球日报的编辑室……”

“请问是克拉克·肯特吗？”

男声顿了顿，“我就是。请问你是？”

“我是迪克·格雷森。”

“……稍等一下。”听筒那边的嘈杂声渐渐地小了下去，直到背景变得完全安静，一声关门的声音过后，对面的人也一改之前谦卑的语气，用超人那一贯正派的声音说道：“蝙蝠侠出了什么事？”

“你怎么知道我要说布鲁斯的事情？”迪克将手机夹在脖子和肩膀中间，用刀叉将煎蛋切成一块块。

“你在开玩笑，昨晚的事情已经传得人尽皆知了。”克拉克压低声音，“你是布鲁斯的儿子，不可能不知道内幕。”

“好吧，大记者。我跟你打电话可不是想给你爆料的。”迪克将刀叉上金黄的蛋汁舔去，随手拿起旁边的酱油倒在上头。

“抱歉，我不是这个意思。我是说，我很担心布鲁斯……他是不是遇到危险了？我很确定昨晚我没有收到他的求救信号，可今早哥谭那边的传言让我很不安。”

“你相信它吗？”

“不……我是说，他应该是个beta，不是吗？要知道正义联盟里都是alpha和beta，他如果真的是个omega，不可能没有人发现。”

“嘿，超人。我不知道你相不相信我说的话，但布鲁斯确实是个omega。”

“……”那边的超人静默了好几秒，迪克耐心地等待着他的回答，“这……这怎么可能？他一点也没有omega的样子。”

“如果你怀疑的话，可以用你的透视眼看一下他的生理结构——前提是他没有穿含铅内衣。”

超人又沉默了好一会儿，再开口语气听得出来有些犹豫，但确实是被说服了。

“你为什么要告诉我这个？”

“因为杰森听到风声回来了。我怕他会对布鲁斯做什么事情——你知道，那个家伙暴躁得很，万一怒火冲头把布鲁斯标记了……后果不堪设想。我毕竟只是个beta，真的要阻止他的时候总有些力不从心，所以能不能拜托你下班以后到韦恩庄园一趟？”

“我明白了，交给我吧。”超人答应得如此爽快，迪克不知道是不是该高兴为好。他只希望布鲁斯能幸福，而那个蓝大个看起来也不像个坏人。他将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，将盘子里切好的煎鸡蛋吞到了肚子里。临走的时候，他朝那个金发的omega笑了笑，对方却反应冷淡地扭过脸去，让迪克感叹世态炎凉。


	3. 第三章

杰森从餐厅离开以后又接到了几通电话，跑了好几个地方处理黑帮的事物。到达韦恩庄园的时候已经接近黄昏，阿尔弗雷德见到他的时候有些惊讶，但老人家仍然体贴地拿出了本来给布鲁斯准备的小甜饼来招待他。嘴里咀嚼着美味的点心，杰森看了看手表，对又擅自加班的布鲁斯感到不满。

韦恩先生下班回来看到他的时候，解开领带的手很明显地顿了顿。他的目光转到杰森手里的小甜饼，再转到那空空如也的盘子，蓝眼里隐约有些不满。杰森对他的反应感到有趣，尤其是一边吃着饼干一边看着布鲁斯将领带松开，解开衬衣最上面的几颗扣子，露出精致的锁骨的时候。

但即使如此，该问的他还是得开口。“你怎么又加班？你知道发情期来临之前的omega身体最为虚弱，你应该好好休息。”

“……你有空记着我什么时候发情，不如管好自己那随意乱飘的荷尔蒙。”

见自己故意释放alpha信息素的行为被对方识破，杰森有些心虚。他只是一时心血来潮想看看布鲁斯会不会像那个在餐厅里的omega一样被他影响罢了，但事实证明他的养父确实和别人不同。

见布鲁斯准备脱下西服，杰森站起身来，走到他的身后服侍他。这件事在他以前还是罗宾的时候经常为他做，但成年以后，随着离家时间与次数的增加，双方都已经习惯了没有在对方身边的日子。但杰森发现即使已经隔了这么久，他做这件事依旧毫不生疏。布鲁斯似乎也因为这熟悉感难得地怔了怔，杰森趁机靠近他，嗅了嗅他颈间的味道。鼻尖里没有布鲁斯身上自然的omega的香甜味道，反而是一种令人不舒服的气味。

“迪克的气味还很新鲜。”杰森皱着眉头，“看来他说得没错，你的发情期确实被提前了。怎么还去上班？你不怕你的同事们闻出来你是个被beta标记的omega吗？”

布鲁斯将西装外套随意地搭在沙发上，拿起桌边的报纸翻阅。杰森坐在他身边，望着他认真而严肃的侧脸发呆。

“无妨，说是上班也只是坐在自己的办公室里罢了。再说，他们都知道我是个beta，即使有别的beta的气味也不足为奇。”

“一个不会被信息素过多影响的性别吗？确实，很符合花花公子布鲁西的标准。”杰森的语气里满是嘲讽，布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，没有反驳。

“你是听到消息才回家的吧。”

“当然了，你别指望我还会乖乖地远离你。”杰森瞪着他，“你一向小心谨慎，为什么会中招？”

“毒藤女似乎是早有预谋。”布鲁斯的表情变得严峻起来。“她不知道通过什么在那之前就已经知道我的真实性别，所以才计划这样 ……”

“你知不知道，如果昨晚迪克没有找到你，你会发生什么？”

杰森打断了他的话，凝视着他的眼神炽烈得几乎要将他烧出一个洞。布鲁斯转过头，想像往常一样回避他挑起的话题，却被捉住了下颌，杰森的力道大得几乎要将他的骨头捏碎。

“我都不敢想象，布鲁斯！外面那些家伙都扬言要标记你！那一群该被生吞活剥的下流东西……该死，你一点危机感都没有吗？你怎么还能思考那种无聊的问题，真的是要将我逼疯！”

布鲁斯抿着嘴，坚毅的冰蓝色眼睛垂了下来。这个举动让杰森更加恨铁不成钢，他钳住布鲁斯的肩膀，将他按在真皮沙发上。布鲁斯虽然比他高大，体重却比他轻很多。他轻而易举地将布鲁斯压在身下，对方那质地良好的衬衣也被他弄得皱巴巴的。

“我他妈不知道你整天在想什么！别人这种时候都只会担心自己的安危，你却好像毫不在意！听着，你可能以为自己是黑暗骑士，无所不能！但我得提醒你，你只是个没有被标记的omega，别人见了就像见到一个赤身裸体的妓女在面前跳舞！”

布鲁斯皱着眉头，看着自己的儿子那怒火冲天的模样，好像自己做了什么对不起他的事情一样。他试着推了推杰森的胸膛，对方却纹丝不动，这让明显处于弱势的蝙蝠侠感到非常不愉快。他习惯了控制别人，即使在床上他也是掌控主导权的那个。所以现在这个被杰森压在沙发上的姿势让他感觉到身为一家之主的颜面受损，他的表情顿时阴沉了下来，板起脸呵斥：“杰森，给我下来！”

“我可不是你的罗宾，蝙蝠侠。不要命令我！”

杰森粗暴地拽着身下之人的领子，用力地一扯，衬衣便撕拉一声变成了碎片。幸好夜翼昨晚没有留下的什么清晰的痕迹，不然杰森自己也不知道会做出什么事来。布鲁斯皱着眉头看着杰森的动作，omega的本能让他感觉到危险，面前的alpha处于极度亢奋的状态，就像一颗随时会引爆的炸弹。

布鲁斯质问道：“杰森，你到底在担心什么？这么多年来我也没有出过事，就凭他们能拿我怎么样？”

“是吗？”杰森冷笑道，“我可不那么觉得。布鲁斯，你看，即使是我，也能随便对你做想做的事情。而我也只是你一手教出来的，只因为是个alpha所以胜上一筹。外面那群家伙也是一样，即使外表和内在有多不堪，生理会说明一切。”

布鲁斯开始尝试着从alpha的身下挣脱，但他的举动只能进一步地挑起杰森的侵略心。杰森用一只手牢牢地捏着他的两只手腕，另一只手惩罚似地用力掐着布鲁斯浅棕色的乳尖，看着对方屈辱的表情进一步言语攻击。

“怎么，在迪克身下乖得像只狗一样，到我这来就只想着跑？为什么你宁愿接受他都不肯接受我？！”

杰森怒吼的声音里隐约地带着哭腔。布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着他用一只手解开了自己的皮带，露出了里头四角裤的黑色边缘，终于感到了慌乱。杰森那高高抬头的阴茎顶在他的腿间，隔着几层布料也能感觉到那灼热的硬度。

他本来有很多机会可以趁着杰森分神的空档进行反击，但那很可能会让杰森受伤。上次见杰森已经是几个月以前了，他不想让偶然回家一次的杰森挂着彩回去。

杰森用一只手解开了布鲁斯的皮带，将手伸进他的裤子里，将他软软的分身掏出来玩弄。手掌上厚厚的老茧磨着那细嫩而敏感的皮肤，让布鲁斯一阵颤栗。但不知道是心理的障碍，还是被迪克之前标记过的缘故，布鲁斯并没有勃起。

“现在马上给我停下！”

布鲁斯的声音硬邦邦的，杰森注意到有些许粉红浮上了他的脸。他无意识地咽了好几口唾沫，他从来没想到因为羞耻和难堪而脸红布鲁斯是如此可口。和他比起来，今天在餐厅里的家伙的脸就像猴子屁股一样不堪。他低下头来试探地亲吻着布鲁斯的颈侧，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着对方的脸，观察他的反应。布鲁斯将头扭到一边想要躲开，却暴露了更多颈部美好的曲线。杰森加重了亲吻的力道，唇齿并用地吮吸着，在那蜜色的肌肤上留下一个又一个红肿的印子。

“难道就因为我是个alpha，你就要剥夺我碰你的权利吗？”

“不……”

他的话被扼杀在杰森的唇齿间。红头罩完全没给他喘息的机会，将他的舌头从紧闭的口腔里拖出来，毫不留情地蹂躏着。透明的津液也不受控制地从嘴角流下来。布鲁斯死死地握着拳，花了好大的力气才压抑住给杰森一拳的冲动。杰森的行为早已经超出了他的忍受范畴，他发誓如果他再进一步，他会毫不犹豫地打断他的腿——

“杰森，住手！我是你的父亲！”布鲁斯在空隙间粗喘着厉声说道。

“闭嘴！闭嘴！布鲁斯，我他妈从来没有把你当成父亲过！”

杰森有些歇斯底里地喊着。他的眼眶红红的，好像他才是被欺负的目标。这幅样子让布鲁斯有些心软，他欲言又止地看着用手捂着额头平复心情的杰森，有些手足无措。杰森现在头里一团乱，布鲁斯那漫不经心的态度让他被冲昏了头脑。他现在唯一想干的事情就是标记布鲁斯，覆盖那碍事的味道，将布鲁斯变成他一个人的。这样他就再也不用担心他的omega在什么时候被他的兄弟，又或是其他的家伙当成盘中餐。这样的事情多来几次，他毫不怀疑自己什么时候会爆血管死掉。

“我会标记你。布鲁斯，你给我好好看着。”

稍微平静一点的杰森马上用阴恻恻的语气宣布了他的决定。他拿起布鲁斯的皮带，将他的双手牢牢地绑在身后。他不用担心布鲁斯将皮带挣开，毕竟哥谭首富的皮带只可能是真皮的，质量好得能拴住一只牛。无视身下之人的挣扎，他将他的内裤连着西裤一起脱了下来，蝙蝠侠常年锻炼结实而紧绷的臀部与大腿肌肉一览无遗。杰森一边舔着嘴唇一边掏出自己的分身，已经完全勃起的器官分泌出的液体滴在布鲁斯的股间，凉得他反射性地瑟缩了一下。


	4. 第四章

布鲁斯知道自己不能在坐视不理了。被自己的儿子标记是他能想象过的最糟糕不过的情况，杰森现在一门心思地沉浸在性欲和侵略欲里，只有破绽百出这个词能描绘出他现在的状态。即使不用手他也能最起码将杰森弄得肋骨断裂。布鲁斯咬了咬牙，暗暗紧绷起腿部的肌肉，准备发起强力一击。

就在这时，一声能把胆小之人吓出心脏病的巨响忽然传来，在沙发上的两人不约而同地看了过去。只见他们的头上出现了一个大洞，灰尘和瓦砾像下雨一样散落在四周。造成这一切的罪魁祸首正站在他们身边，穿着那毫无品位可言的三原色紧身衣，带着一脸关切望着他。

“对不起，布鲁斯，我来晚了！露易丝让我加了点班……”克拉克抓着杰森的肩膀，将他强行从沙发上拽了下来。看见布鲁斯裸着下身，他急忙转过头。布鲁斯冷静地坐起身，抬头看了看超人造成的损失。他们在一楼，而从他这个角度，他能透过三层楼看到天上挂着的月亮。没有注意到蝙蝠侠阴沉下来的脸，超人替他松绑以后，警惕地看着一边的红头罩。

“杰森，你知道自己在做什么吗！”超人正义凛然地教育道，“你把爱情和亲情混淆了！布鲁斯虽然是个没被标记的omega，但他是你的父亲，你不能对他做这种事！”

这番话让刚穿好裤子的蝙蝠侠的脸更黑了。“怎么连你也知道了？”

“没关系的，布鲁斯。我相信正义联盟的同僚们不会因为你的真实性别而歧视你，尤其是我。”

超人诚恳地将手搭上蝙蝠侠的肩膀，还没一秒就被对方扫开了。他只当这是别扭的布鲁斯又一次拒绝他人强行送温暖的傲娇行为，好脾气地笑笑。被打搅了好事的杰森暴怒不已，怒吼着和超人扭打了起来。看着自家小鸟被氪星人揍得鼻青脸肿，铁石心肠的布鲁斯·韦恩只是拒绝观赏这场闹剧，转身去地底的蝙蝠洞。楼上传来惊天动地的声响，布鲁斯处变不惊地连接了通讯。

“蝙蝠侠。”

“我已经吩咐了阿尔弗雷德不管我发生什么不测都不能联系超人。迪克，是你联系了他。”

“抱歉，我怕你不忍心伤害杰森，即使知道他的脾气有多倔。”夜翼的声音在那头听起来很无奈，“我也是，毕竟我们谁都不能忘记他那些可怕的过去。这就是为什么我让外人代劳，是毫不知情的克拉克的话应该能好好教训他一顿。”

“你告诉了他我是个Omega。”

“是的。毕竟我有求于他，他有权知道他是为了什么而耗费精力。我以为他是你最好的朋友……为你造成困扰了吗？”

“不……”蝙蝠侠捂着额头叹了口气，“只不过今后的生活会变得麻烦得多。”

“我再一次道歉。”夜翼的声音有些闷闷不乐。

“对了，迪克，我似乎没有昨晚的记忆了……”布鲁斯想了想，询问道，“我有没有做些异常的事情？”

通讯对面一片安静，久久的没有回应让布鲁斯几乎以为对方已经离开了。但夜翼的声音最终传了过来：“没有，你什么都没做。你在担心什么？”

“没什么。”迪克的声音听起来有些紧张，布鲁斯不由得迟疑了一下。“……早点睡吧。”

“好的。”夜翼回答道，将手放在切断的通讯的按钮上，“晚安，布鲁斯。”

看到通讯结束的画面，迪克缩着身子坐在椅子上望着桌边摆着的布鲁斯和他的合照，陷入了沉思。

第二天克拉克早早地就来到了瞭望塔。今天是正义联盟每个星期一次的例行会议，除了每次会议都迟到的闪电侠，其余人员都已经准备就绪。别的成员发言的时候，超人忍不住将视线投在了蝙蝠侠身上。黑色的面具，尖尖的耳朵，坚毅的双眸，以及那露出的半张有些岁月痕迹的脸。他第一次意识到自己的好朋友是如此迷人——也许信息素的力量真的强大得甚至能让早已心有所属的超人产生蠢蠢欲动的感觉。

蝙蝠侠是个Omega。第一次听到这个消息的时候他除了震惊以外，脑子里并没有其他感想。在他眼里蝙蝠侠的性别是什么根本没有所谓，蝙蝠侠是他最好的朋友，最信赖，最懂他的人。他知道自己和他的友情不可能因为外界因素改变。

但想想是一回事，真的到了他的面前，克拉克却无法不去在意对方是个omega的事实。如果人类的身份就已经让布鲁斯成为他们之中最容易受到伤害的目标，那么身为omega就让他显得更加弱小。虽然克拉克知道布鲁斯比他们之中的谁都要聪明，也有一万种可以应对危险的办法，但那仍然不能让克拉克感觉安全。被公布了身份，想必布鲁斯在哥谭的生活也会变得更加艰难。克拉克想，自己一定要找个机会过去帮帮他，虽然铁定会被对方赶回来就是了。

“超人，你有什么要说的吗？”神奇女侠问道。

“没有没有。”克拉克连忙摆手。戴安娜撇了撇嘴，无声地指责他的心不在焉。超人说了声抱歉，撞上身旁布鲁斯询问的眼睛，竟然有些 _羞赧_ 了起来。

得空之后，他坐在瞭望塔上临时的休息室里发呆。神奇女侠和绿灯侠拿着墨西哥卷和冰淇淋也走了进来，见到超人打了个招呼。

“嗨，超人！坐在这儿想什么呢？”绿灯侠一屁股坐在了他的对面，神奇女侠也投来了好奇的目光。

超人在他们灼热的视线下沉默了一会儿，踌躇着开口：“你们听说了吗，蝙蝠侠他……”

“是个omega？现在估计没有谁不知道了吧。你是今天第五个这么问我的人。”哈尔拨开包装纸，津津有味地吃了起来。戴安娜坐在超人身边，很理解地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“超人，我知道这个事实对你来说是很残酷的。被欺骗了这么久，你很受伤吧。但我想，蝙蝠侠一定有自己的原因。”

“不……我不在意。”克拉克说，“我只是在想，他是这里唯一的omega，你知道，我们是不是应该采取一些措施？”

“什么意思？”

“改变对待他的态度，我的意思是，更加……关怀。”

“哦，当然。蝙蝠侠肯定会喜欢我们的‘特殊对待’的。”绿灯侠耸耸肩，表示不赞同。身为一个beta，他对性别之间的区别不是很敏感。而身为亚马逊人的神奇女侠则表示赞同超人的提议。

“omega自然是要受到保护的。据我所知，omega是人类社会里最稀少的性别，也是最脆弱的。以前布鲁斯既要为我们出谋划策，又要赔偿我们造成的损失，还要应付自己的的发情期。赫拉在上，我们可真是残忍。我们过去经常在毫不知情的情况下让一个omega做那么多工作，是时候挽回这一切了。”

“你说得正是我所想的，戴安娜！”

看着达成了共识的同事们击了掌，绿灯侠叹了口气——他能想象未来几天蝙蝠侠黑着脸的样子了。

“蝙蝠侠，要不要我为你倒一杯咖啡？”

“不必了。”

“蝙蝠侠，有什么事情能让我为你代劳吗？”

“没有。”

“蝙蝠侠……”

“克拉克，我不需要你的帮助。”

终于忍无可忍的蝙蝠侠站起身来，瞪着站在他身后一脸关切的蓝大个。这几天联盟成员对他的态度和以往简直是天壤之别，每个人对待他就如对待一个价值连城的花瓶。他已经受够了在他面对屏幕超过一个小时以后被神奇女侠提醒辐射对身体有多大害处，钢骨每十五分钟给他发一条嘘寒问暖的短信，就连出趟门火星猎人也坚持要提出护送上车。最过分的莫属这只每时每秒都守在他身边的人形大犬，蝙蝠侠几乎能看见一条毛茸茸的尾巴正在他身后左右摇摆着。

“怎么会呢？布鲁斯，你不要客气，超人随时为你待命。”

“如果你们是因为我是个omega就觉得我需要呵护，那就大错特错了。事实上，没有被关照过的我过去的工作效率也比你们在场任何一个人都要高。”

“布鲁斯，我知道一向强势的你对自己是Omega的事实感到自卑。那天从你家回去以后我特地去图书馆查阅了一下omega相关的资料，上头说omega很缺乏安全感，心灵也很脆弱。你放心，把这里当做蝙蝠洞，没有人会伤害你，我保证！”

“……”蝙蝠侠在心底翻了个白眼 。“克拉克·肯特，睁大眼睛看清楚，我和那些书里描绘的弱不禁风的omega一样吗？”

超人无辜地摇摇头。蝙蝠侠继续说道：“所以不要对所有的omega一视同仁。让其他人也停止那些愚蠢的举动，不然从明天起我就拒绝参加与正义联盟有关的任何活动。”

“遵命……”听到超人不情愿的回答，蝙蝠侠转身回去继续他的工作。超人望着他一丝不苟的背影，有很多话憋在心里，却不敢说出来。他找了个舒服的角落蹲着，望着蝙蝠侠灵活的手指在键盘上击打着。

腰板挺得笔直，肌肉被紧身衣完美地勾勒出漂亮的形状。他真的和以往他见过的任何omega都不同，即使别人说蝙蝠侠是个alpha也比说他是个omega要可信。这些年来，布鲁斯究竟是怎么隐瞒自己是个omega的事实呢？他是否也和书中说的一样，经历过那些难熬的发情期？没有伴侣的他会不会胡乱使用抑制剂，将自己的身体弄得一团糟？

想着想着，忽然蝙蝠侠从座位上站起来，疾步往出口走去。超人收起满脑子乱七八糟的思绪，紧跟在他身后。“你要去哪儿？”他问。

“回家。”蝙蝠侠简短地回答道。“我今天的工作已经完成了。还是说你有额外的工作要交给我？”

“我不是这个意思……”才发现转眼间已经到了这个点，超人挠了挠后脑勺，问道，“布鲁斯，我能请你吃晚饭吗？”

蝙蝠侠停下脚步，用审视的眼神打量着超人，克拉克的眼神看起来很诚恳。“今天不行。”

他的话让超人像泄了气的皮球一样耷拉着肩膀。蝙蝠侠面具下的眼睛弯了起来，很快地继续说道：“但下个星期三我有空。地点由你决定，短信联系。”

他将发愣的氪星人留在原地，消失在传送门之后。


	5. 第五章

露易丝·莲恩能看出来克拉克·肯特最近的心不在焉。这几天肯萨斯男孩总是望着窗外发呆，也因此导致工作失误被她教训了好几次。露易丝在他的桌边发现了几本科普人类之间性别的书籍，克拉克没有注意到她站在自己身后，手指漫无目的地在键盘上敲打着。

“‘与omega相处的十大注意事项’？肯特，没想到你也会对这种书感兴趣。”露易丝的声音忽然在他耳边响起，克拉克像是吓了一跳，动作幅度很大地转过身，碰倒了桌边的咖啡。棕色的液体毫不留情地洒在了他的键盘上，电脑在瞬间报废。

“哦，天哪……”克拉克懊恼地喊着。露易丝叹了口气，用纸帮着他将键盘上的水吸干。

“最近你是怎么了，工作一点也不上进。再这么下去，就算我睁一只眼闭一只眼，你也会被老板给炒鱿鱼的。”

“对不起，露易丝。我只是……在想一些事情。”克拉克低着头承认错误的样子就像一只憨厚的大熊，露易丝看着觉得有趣，将他从座椅上拉起来。

“下班时间已经到了，不如我们一起去吃饭？然后你可以告诉我你最近是在为什么烦心。”

露易丝的主动邀约让克拉克受宠若惊，但他很快想起来今天早已和他人有约。

“抱歉，露易丝。我今天约了别人一起吃饭。”

“哦？是哪位幸运的小姐？”露易丝惊讶地捂着嘴。

“不，是韦恩先生。你知道的那个布鲁斯·韦恩先生。”克拉克压低了声音说道。

“你们到现在还有联系？这真是叫人意外。”提到布鲁斯，露易丝的眼睛就垂了下来。克拉克知道她一定是想到了那段和布鲁斯相恋的短暂时光，但露易丝很快就恢复了以往的模样。“你们是要谈公事？还是私事？”

“只是很久没见，吃个饭而已。”

“那就把我带上吧。我也有很久没见布鲁斯了，正好叙个旧。你不会介意吧？”

克拉克看着露易丝那双忽闪的美丽的大眼睛，毫不犹豫地答应了。

* * *

当克拉克挽着露易丝走到他之前订好的座位上，布鲁斯早已经在座位上等候着了。他的头发被精心用发胶固定在头顶，穿着一身质地良好剪裁合身的西装，看起来和外界对他那花花公子的评价如出一辙。每当这个时候，克拉克总在思考，到底那穿着黑色紧身衣不苟言笑的蝙蝠侠，亦或是面前这个，正冲着他喜欢的女人放电的纨绔子弟，哪个才是布鲁斯·韦恩真正的性格呢？

“露易丝·莲恩小姐。这么久没见，你还是和以前一样漂亮。”布鲁斯握着露易丝的手，在她的手背轻轻一吻。那双冰蓝色的眼里满是年轻女孩子见了便会脸红耳赤的放荡与魅力，配上那俊美的面孔，没有人能逃过他刻意的引诱。

露易丝微微一笑，坐在布鲁斯为她拉开的椅子上，用手撑着下巴端详落座在她对面的男人。“让我说的话，韦恩先生倒是比以往更加帅气了。难怪别人说男人年纪越大就越有魅力，岁月的沉淀使得他们充满了男人味和坚忍与成熟。而你，韦恩先生，就像一颗熟透了的果子。”

“请叫我布鲁斯。”布鲁斯微微一笑，别有深意地看了一眼坐在一旁默不作声地望着两人交谈的克拉克。“久别数年，像莲恩小姐这样才貌双全的女性灸手可热，一定早就安顿下来了吧。”

“那你也得叫我露易丝。身为记者，我每天忙碌得饭都来不及吃，怎么可能有空谈恋爱。”露易丝看着侍者为她端上红酒杯，摆了摆手。“我不喝酒，万一醉了有失礼节。”

“克拉克是和你一同工作数年的同事，而我也是你的旧识。你可以完全不用担心自己的形象，放开喝就好。这可是珍藏在我酒库许久的佳酿，价值连城不可多得。露易丝，别错过了口福。”

露易丝盯着那滑入透明杯中的甘醇的深红色液体，情不自禁地咽了咽口水。她抬起眼，看见布鲁斯正用似笑非笑的宠溺眼神望着她，心里一动。  
  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”她端起酒杯，和布鲁斯的碰了一下。将杯沿夹在双唇之间，入口的酒液确实让人回味无穷。她知道布鲁斯何等的财大气粗，能在他的酒庄里占有一席之地的肯定都是她这种记者工作上好几年才能买得上一瓶的好酒。这么想着，一口酒含在口中，怎么也不舍得咽下。

两人打开了话匣子就怎么也关不上了。克拉克被晾在一边，默默地品尝着一道道价格不菲的菜肴。他们之间聊的话题无非就是上流人士们经常谈论的时尚品味，又或是名人间或真或假的绯闻，再者则是最新的新闻实事。这些都是克拉克不陌生的话题，但此时此刻，他不知道为什么完全无法插入到两人之中去。他们就好像耳濡目染数年的好友，谈吐之间的默契配合得天衣无缝。布鲁斯的独特见解和露易丝的敏锐分析都让对方钦佩不已，他们有时候一激动甚至还会握住对方的手。

这可让克拉克高兴不起来。他本来约布鲁斯出来是想和他单独说一下他身为omega这件事，因为他一直对他放心不下。在瞭望塔里人多口杂，他也不指望蝙蝠侠能对他的话认真起来。但布鲁西宝贝不一样，起码穿着西装的时候，他看起来还像个普通的富家子弟。为此他看了不少关于怎么安抚omega的书籍，只希望自己不会在言语中无意得罪或伤害了布鲁斯。这将会是他第一次和一个omega单独见面，他不希望自己惊吓到他，即使对方是他朝夕相处数年的好朋友。

而露易丝，他是无法拒绝她提出的任何要求的。尽管他知道露易丝这么多年来一直不曾忘记过布鲁斯，但他相信布鲁斯不会做出任何背叛他的行为。他本来以为，即使是身为布鲁西，他也会彬彬有礼，对露易丝保持距离。而不是像现在这样，和她表现得亲密无间。该死，布鲁斯知道他喜欢露易丝，那他为什么还像他们初见的那样，故意要惹他生气？

在他想着有的没的的时候，那边的二人早已换了个话题。

“露易丝，没想到过了这么久，我还是和你有这么高的默契。这不禁让我想要重新体验当年那段令人憧憬的时光，你知道，这些年来它一直是我做过最美的梦境之一。”

“有时候你说的话总让我辨不清真假。但布鲁斯，如果对方是你的话，我想那没什么不好。我这些年来也一直单身着，有时候看着别人成双成对也会觉得羡慕呢。”

看着两人含情脉脉地望着对方，克拉克坐在一旁几乎眼睛都要瞪出来了。这才没一会儿工夫，两人竟打算重拾旧情！他甚至怀疑如果今天不是他坐在这里，这两人现在就要直接结账走人，找个临近的酒店来上一发。这个想法让他怒火上头，他猛地站了起来，把两侧坐着的人都吓了一跳。

“布鲁斯，你跟我过来！”他沉着脸说着，径直地离开。身后传来了布鲁斯对露易丝轻声为离席道歉的声音，克拉克在心底自嘲，他这个乡下男孩的礼仪果然无法和上流社会的宠儿相提并论。

他走到装修华丽的洗手间里，左右看了看，隔间里都没人。随后布鲁斯就推门走了进来，克拉克从工具间里拿出一块清洁工用的告示牌，挂在厕所门外。回过头来，布鲁斯正抱着手臂靠在洗手台边，好整以暇地望着他，唇角微微勾起。

“叫我来这里有什么事？”布鲁斯问道，拉着领带结，松了松领口。

克拉克阴沉着脸，用不大高兴的语调质问：“布鲁斯，你究竟为什么要这么做？”

“我做了什么？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛。

“拉奥啊，你在勾引露易丝！”克拉克的语调不禁提高了一些，“你明知道我喜欢她！”

“你喜欢她？你不说，我怎么会知道。”布鲁斯毫不在意地笑笑，“克拉克，像她这样的好女人你若不赶紧出手，我可要先收下了。”

下一秒，他的衣领就被克拉克拽住了。他被拉向克拉克，两个人的鼻尖几乎要撞在一起。近在咫尺的克拉克深蓝色的眼中满是嫉妒的火苗，燃烧着几乎要刺痛他的眼睛。

“你再说一次，布鲁斯，”克拉克咬牙切齿地说着，“我会将你狠狠地揍一顿。”

“想打架就来吧。”布鲁斯也不怕他，眼神像刀锋一样锐利。“像你这样的和心爱的女人表白都不敢的懦夫，我难道会输给你吗？”

他看到镜片后的天空蓝色的眼瞳愣住了，然后眼睑像是瞬间冷却一样垂了下来，捉着他衣领的双手也失去了力度。

“我知道你看不起我，但我不想冒险。露易丝喜欢的是超人，不是克拉克·肯特。”克拉克沮丧地说着，额前的细发垂下来，让布鲁斯想起了超人那标志性的呆毛。他叹了口气，拥抱住面前的男人。

“有些事情你永远无法确定。但你尽管放心，露易丝和我不会复合的。而且我看得出来，她喜欢你。喜欢你这个来自肯萨斯的农场男孩。”他握着克拉克的肩膀，将他拉开一点距离，让他可以直视他的眼睛。“氪星人，你缺的就是那么一点勇气和男子气概。”

克拉克望着布鲁斯，他的好朋友的眼里满是鼓励和理解。他为之前的行为感到了些许的羞愧，“对不起，布鲁斯。我太莽撞了，我竟然会误会你。”

“没关系。”布鲁斯吐出一口气，对着镜子整理自己被弄乱的衣衫。克拉克站在一旁窘迫得不知道将手往哪里摆，只好也看着镜子里的布鲁斯。刚才没注意，但站在他身边以后，他就能闻到布鲁斯身上喷着的香水味。是用来遮掩他omega的味道吗？克拉克忽然想起来那本书上曾经写着的一条“omega最害怕其他性别的人贸然靠近并对其进行身体接触，即使是最轻微的也能让他们感到不安”。他不知道自己刚才的行为是不是已经冒犯了布鲁斯，想起来又觉得懊恼。

“说起来也是我的不对。”布鲁斯忽然开口，“只是你生气的样子也挺有趣的。如果你不想接下来还看到我们交谈甚欢，就自己想点办法吧，超人。”

“什么？”克拉克还没反应过来，布鲁斯就已经走出来洗手间。克拉克在原地眨了眨眼睛，笑着摇了摇头。

有时候，布鲁斯可真叫他又爱又恨。


	6. 第六章

在那之后的不久，布鲁斯接到了克拉克的电话。外星人在电话那头用几乎要喜极而泣的声音告诉他：露易丝接受了他的表白。

对此蝙蝠侠只是轻笑了一声，将头往后仰去，靠在椅子上听着他的好朋友兴高采烈地给他诉说事情的经过。无非就是互相暗恋着的两人心意相通的老套故事，但布鲁斯还是认认真真地听完了。对于这个结果他一点也不意外，毕竟他已经看着克拉克追露易丝追了十几年，就算是石头做的女人也应该在这样的坚持不懈下化为一滩春水了。更何况，克拉克是个不可多得的好男人。

将对话挂断，他就这样静静望着眼前闪烁着各种代码和数字的液晶屏幕，望了很久。直到阿尔弗雷德出言提醒，他才意识到，他已经一动不动地坐在这里好几个小时了。

在那之后克拉克就不怎么出现在正义联盟的会议里了。俗话说得好，有情人终成眷属。大家都对刚陷入热恋的超人表示理解，也感叹他的真心终于感动了心爱之人。 布鲁斯恢复了他每天在哥谭的例行巡逻，既然超人不出席正义联盟的会议，那么他也没有必要经常待在瞭望塔了。

迪克和杰森早就回到各自的据所。距离那次被毒藤女偷袭的夜晚已经过了三个星期，那些对他蠢蠢欲动的聒噪的罪犯们在红头罩的淫威下也有所消停。虽然早在两个星期之前他就想要恢复每日的巡逻，但却被杰森和阿尔弗雷德极力阻止。前者担心他会被歹人觊觎，后者则担心他又会中什么奇怪的毒。都是杞人忧天，布鲁斯摇了摇头，手指在键盘上飞快地敲打着。

然而只是工作了几分钟，他就不可抑制地想着如果是以往，克拉克每个星期总会有至少两次到他的蝙蝠洞里来。他们会一同工作，交谈，有时候甚至会一起巡逻。他承认自己对他的态度有时候是冷淡了一点，但他从来没有拒绝过他的来访。但自从他和露易丝告白以后，克拉克就没有再拜访过他了。

他和露易丝苦尽甘来，终于在一起了——布鲁斯为他们感到高兴。他知道自己需要给他们一点时间适应彼此，等过段时间，克拉克还会像以前一样光顾他的蝙蝠洞。而布鲁斯也能像以前那样待在他的身边，永远以好朋友的身份。

他习惯性地摸了摸身边的桌子，握住熟悉的杯子把手。克拉克拜访这里的时候，他会在蝙蝠侠工作时用印着超人标志的马克杯为他泡咖啡。不是速溶咖啡，是超人亲自磨的，阿尔弗雷德提供了不少指导。从一开始的糟糕酸涩到后来的醇香适宜，超人也是费了不少功夫。今晚克拉克没有来，放在他的桌面的杯子空空如也。他知道超人自己也有个蝙蝠图案的马克杯，是自己送给他的。蝙蝠侠叹了口气，看着这个杯子，他怎能忽视自己正在想念那个蓝大个的事实呢。

“布鲁斯老爷，需要我为您泡咖啡吗？”在一旁的阿尔弗雷德细心地察觉到主人的走神，出言关心。那个挺直的背影一动不动地坐在那张椅子上，看起来有些孤独。

“不，把这个杯子收起来吧。以后他大概不会再来了……”

“我知道了。”阿尔弗雷德回答道，“还有什么要吩咐的吗？”

“帮我准备蝙蝠车吧。”半晌，蝙蝠侠低声说道。

时隔不久，黑暗骑士又一次驾驶着他漆黑的坐骑疾驰在哥谭犯罪的街道上。阿尔弗雷德给他发来了任务资料，全息影像上面写着哈维·丹特和科波特的名字。

“双面人与企鹅人在您前面左拐两公里的位置，布鲁斯老爷。您前几个月才将他们和其他的罪犯们一起送进阿克汉姆疯人院，想不到这么快就从里头逃出来了。”

蝙蝠侠依照指示来到了他们所在的地方，他将蝙蝠车停在路边，从里头一跃而下。从这个距离他已经能看到丹特正挟持着一名女性人质，从她的制服能看出她是他身后珠宝店的店员。企鹅人此时在珠宝店内，手里拿着一个大袋子，将从被砸碎的柜台里拿出来的珠宝装进去。两三个保安用枪指着丹特，但是怕他伤害人质，枪在手里什么作用也没起。那个可怜的女孩大声地尖叫着，双面人用枪指着她的头。见企鹅人也装得差不多了，丹特从口袋里掏出一个硬币。

“正面你活，反面你死！”

丹特恶狠狠地说道。所有人屏息凝气地看着那个硬币在空中划出一道弧线，快要落下的瞬间，一个蝙蝠镖被以极快的速度甩出，硬币和蝙蝠镖相撞发出了清脆一声，掉落在不知道哪个角落。没了硬币，双面人明显变得很焦虑。他将手指扣在了扳机上，似乎打算直接杀死人质。可惜布鲁斯早已趁他不注意的时候从隐蔽的角落瞬间闪到了他身边，一个干脆利落的手刀解除了他的武器，接着用绳索将他捆起来，人质被推向那几个保安。这一系列动作只发生在眨眼之间，围观群众还没反应过来，蝙蝠侠已经闪身进入了珠宝店。

“双面人，准备走了……蝙蝠侠，怎、怎么是你？！”

正忙着装珠宝的企鹅人抬起头，脸色大变。布鲁斯用蝙蝠镖挡下了他的子弹，沉声说道：“放弃吧，科波特。你逃不出去的。”他将绳索甩出去，企鹅人被五花大绑起来。

“哼，蝙蝠侠，你以为你每次都能这么走运吗？！”科波特叫嚣着，“就算你再厉害，你也不过是个omega，纯粹是个生育工具！你的好日子也不长了，知道吗？小丑也跟着我们一起逃出来了。那家伙听到你是个omega的消息激动得不得……”

布鲁斯皱着眉头把这个聒噪的家伙打晕了。他用一只手提着企鹅人的领子，另一只手拖着双面人，把他们俩拽到蝙蝠车前。将他们俩安顿在车子后座以后，蝙蝠侠没有回应围观群众的热烈欢呼，而是匆匆地跳进车内，疾驰而去。目的地是哥谭警局，布鲁斯一边驾驶着，一边思索着企鹅人的话。小丑也从阿克汉姆疯人院里逃出来了？看来近期得加强对哥谭的警戒，据阿尔弗雷德发来的资料显示，他们这几个臭名昭著的阿克汉姆的老常客早在三天前就越狱了。那么现在小丑会躲在那里计划他那些可怕的阴谋呢？布鲁斯眉头紧锁着思索着可能性，通讯器却传来了阿尔弗雷德的声音。

“布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来很凝重，“刚才我收到了戈登局长的求助，他们发现了炸弹。”

“我明白了，我现在正在往那里赶。”

蝙蝠侠的心沉了下去，今晚的事情果然没有那么简单。他以最快的速度感到了警局，戈登局长早已经站在门口迎接他。布鲁斯将丹特和科波特交给他，跟随戈登前去查看那个炸弹。炸弹被摆在房间的桌子上，正中间有一个大大的荧幕正在倒计时。有几个看上去像是拆弹专家的人在一旁焦头烂额地忙活着，但似乎起不到作用。

“这个炸弹的设计太过精密，我们从来没见过这样的东西。”其中一个擦擦汗。布鲁斯观察着那个炸弹，这样的复杂而杀伤力极高的武器只可能是犯罪者自己做的，不可能是在军火商那里能买到的东西。而他认识的家伙里，智商极高，反社会，此时又行动自如的家伙就只有那么一个了。

“把它交给我处理。”蝙蝠侠一锤定音。屋里的人闻言都齐刷刷地看着他，戈登不可置信地喊道：“你疯了吗？如果你没成功拆除，这个炸弹会把你炸到骨头都不剩！除非你是钢铁之躯，否则不该冒这样的险……”

“没有别的选择。”蝙蝠侠打断了他。“不然让你们在这里浪费时间，我们全都要死。”

“你……”

戈登还想说，却被同事拦住了。“蝙蝠侠说得对。相信他吧，他自有他的办法。”

见其他人都没有非议，蝙蝠侠果断地带着炸弹转身离开。一行人默默地看着他把那个危险物品带走，不约而同地松了口气。此时大家都为自己的安危放下了心中的担子，却没有人再关心带着炸弹离去的孤独的黑暗骑士。只有戈登匆匆跟在他后面，看着蝙蝠侠带着炸弹上了车。

“你会回来的，对吧？”

看到戈登的眼里的担心，布鲁斯不禁露出了微笑。

“别担心，吉姆。”

话音刚落，蝙蝠车呼啸而去，消失在夜幕中。


	7. 第七章

将炸弹放上蝙蝠车，布鲁斯让阿尔弗雷德从远方遥控了蝙蝠机，接着将车开到了一个宽敞的地方。离炸弹爆炸还不到十分钟，他不能冒险拆除，现在只能将它送到一个安全的地方引爆。蝙蝠机到了以后，他从蝙蝠车上带下炸弹，跳了上去。操纵着蝙蝠机，他将它开到了离哥谭几十公里的地方。蝙蝠车被他远程遥控着开到了蝙蝠机下方的空地上，等待着它的主人。

现在他在云层附近，底下是荒野，就算爆炸的残骸从空中落下也不会伤到市民。时间已经不多了，蝙蝠侠刚从座椅下拿出降落伞，炸弹忽然发出了刺耳的声音。

屏幕上闪烁的红色数字瞬间 从1：00变成了0：03，那一瞬间他意识到小丑从来不是一个按常理出牌的人。此时已经来不及多想，布鲁斯唯一能做的只能是从蝙蝠机上跳下去。在他的身后，一声巨响几乎要震破他的耳膜，烟雾和火焰将那一片的天空染成了血红的颜色。布鲁斯在跳下的瞬间便用披风将自己包裹起来，尽可能地减少蝙蝠机的碎片对自己造成的伤害。即便如此，他身上仍然受了不少伤。由于时间紧迫，他没来得及拿降落伞，整个人像断了翅膀的鸟儿一样从空中急速下降。布鲁斯知道自己没有多少选择了，将手伸到腰带里按下了一个按钮。

“你会来吗……？”布鲁斯自言自语地说着，双眼紧盯着空中的某个位置。扑面而来的夜风刮得他生疼，但他始终都只是看着那一个方向。

离地面还有几十米的时候，在他的视野里出现了一个黑影。几乎是在下一秒，他就被某个有力的臂膀抱住了。布鲁斯抬起头，超人英气的脸近在咫尺，眉头紧锁着，表情严肃得有些可笑。他被轻轻放在蝙蝠车旁的草地上，夜风吹着他的披风往后扬去，露出蝙蝠侠一身被割破的制服，每一处裂开的地方都有一个伤口正汩汩地流着血。见克拉克正望着那些伤口，布鲁斯不动声色地转过身去，挡住他的视线。

“你来得还算及……”

话还没说完，他就被氪星人狠狠地搂进怀里，力道大得几乎要把他的骨头撞散。

“我差点失去你了，布鲁斯！”超人几乎是怒吼着，“要是我再晚来一些……我不敢想象会发生什么事情！”

“而你没有迟到，不是吗？”相比起克拉克，布鲁斯的语调显得很平静 。“我也没死，所以你也不用摆出那副哭丧脸。”

“布鲁斯，我不可能每次都这么好运。你不知道我在半空中看到你坠落的样子有多害怕！我害怕自己万一接不住你，我害怕万一又出了什么其他的变故！你只是个人类，为什么总是要做这种不顾自己的安危拯救别人的事情？你能不能自私一点！？”

超人声音嘶哑地控告着，那一向坚定而阳光的嗓音里隐隐地带着哭腔。蝙蝠侠看着这样的超人，这些年来他一直深深压抑着的情感几乎就要呼啸而出。此时的克拉克抱着他，对他说的话和爱毫不相干，却让他有了被爱着的错觉。那双蓝色的眼睛像大海一样深邃、温柔，又和阳光一样炽烈、温暖。此时它们只是注视着他一人，带着他与生俱来的善意与关心。布鲁斯怔怔地望着他，要是以往，他肯定会继续用黑暗骑士那一贯的牺牲小我的言论反驳超人。但现在，他发现自己一句话也说不出口。

忽然，他发现有哪里不对劲。克拉克的身体开始发热，颤抖着，布鲁斯皱着眉头疑惑地注视着他。汗水开始从克拉克的额上滴落，他的脸颊也开始发红，就连那双天空蓝色的眼睛也像是要滴出水来。

“你怎么了，克拉克？”他伸出手来想要触碰他的额头，却被对方甩开。超人与他拉远了些距离，以一种别扭的姿势挡着自己的下体。但由于他的动作太过刻意，反而让布鲁斯将注意力都集中在那高耸的器官上。即使隔着紧身衣，他也能看到那尺寸不小的勃起。因为他的视线变得更加难堪的克拉克喘着粗气，从齿间挤出来几个字。

“布鲁斯，我忽然感觉身体好热……”克拉克强忍着上涌的欲望说着，“你自己能走吗？我可能……不太方便送你回去了……”

他一边说话一边喘着气，布鲁斯能看到他的眼神越变越迷离。他爬过去，用一只手捉住超人的领子，另一只手拍打超人的脸颊。

“克拉克，你还好吗？那颗炸弹里一定有什么才将你变成这样，该死……是花粉吗？……”

他猛然想起一个月前受到毒藤女的攻击时，对方也是对他使用了这样的招数。难怪他现在不觉得有异样，看来是已经对其产生了抗体。这炸弹出自于小丑，看来要不毒藤女就是已经与他联手，要不就是小丑通过某种手段从毒藤女那里窃取到了这种花粉。他这才意识到是小丑将他真实的性别告诉了毒藤女。这不奇怪，那些臭名昭著的反派里头就他一个人知道这个秘密，而他从来都不是个口风严实的家伙。

眼前克拉克的情况已经不容多想。他记得那晚刚中招时有多难受，克拉克此时一定也正受着同样的煎熬。那时的自己有迪克，而现在……克拉克只有他。

“克拉克，看着我。”他放轻声音，呼唤着面前的氪星人。

“不……布鲁斯……”超人的声音很压抑，“你该离开！也许过一会儿感觉好些了，我就能去找露易丝……”

“听我说。你中了毒藤女的花粉，初期症状就是急速的性欲膨胀。一旦开始性行为，你将不受理智控制，并且事后你不会记得这之前发生了什么。好在只要中过一次毒，你就会对此免疫。”

他不知道克拉克听进去了多少，但是对方那双蓝色眸子暗暗的，似乎连对焦也成了一种挑战。

“因此，你不能去找露易丝。我很肯定你会在过程中伤害到她，你们还没有上过床，对吧？第一次不该交代在这里，你们彼此都希望留下一个美好的回忆，这不值得。”

“那我该怎么办？”克拉克下意识地问道，然后他看到蝙蝠侠注视着自己的眼睛。“不、不……布鲁斯，我怎么可以对你……”

“克拉克，我受过耐痛训练。相信我，今晚的事情不会被第三个人知道。”蝙蝠侠用冷静的语调陈述道，“但你最好快些，我不确定那些花粉能顺着空气飘散多远。”

克拉克还想说什么，但不知道为什么，他没有说出口。布鲁斯脱了面具，那一张能让少男少女们神魂颠倒的棱角有致的面孔在月光下显得坚忍又迷人。他一直都很佩服布鲁斯，不论是他几句话就将露易丝从他身边夺去，又或者是毫不犹豫地冲进一个对人类来说极为危险的地方来救某个和他不相干的家伙。

他一开始以为布鲁斯这人做事从来都不计后果，可每次事情发生以后，他才知道布鲁斯总是会将一切都事先算好。正因为他没有后顾之忧，才能做得如此义无返顾。他现在是不是也早就想好了计划，所以才能用那种让人想要狠狠侵犯的眼神望着自己呢？克拉克恍惚地想着，征服这样一个强悍的男人，又是谁可以拒绝的呢？

布鲁斯看克拉克没有反应，伸出手想要在他眼前晃。手腕在半空中被猛地钳住，布鲁斯被用力推向蝙蝠车，后脑勺砸在车前盖上的晕眩感让他眼冒金星。甚至他还没从眩晕中缓过神来，双手就已经被超人一只手捏住，压制在头顶上。克拉克的另一只手拆开了他的腰带，之后更是徒手扯开了他的盔甲和紧身衣。肌肤暴露在夜风下的感觉让他打了个寒颤，但真正让他心惊的是克拉克的眼神。克拉克的头顶便是月亮，此时他背着光，布鲁斯看不清他的脸，却能看见他在黑暗里闪烁着红色光芒的眼睛。那里头没有情感，有的只是纯粹的欲望。

“对不起了，布鲁斯。”似乎再也无法忍耐，克拉克这么说着，汗水顺着氪星人的下巴落在他的颧骨上。

令他没有想到的是，克拉克俯下了身。氪星人的嘴唇和棉花糖一样软，舌头却像刀刃一样粗鲁。布鲁斯努力地扭开了头，但克拉克显然失去了耐心。用手捏住他的下颌，吸吮着他的津液。他的鼻腔都是克拉克那象征性的太阳味道，内心的雀跃和罪恶感压得布鲁斯几乎要喘不过气来。

“不要做多余的事情，克拉克！”他喘着气抱怨着，却见对方没有丝毫反应。布鲁斯苦笑了一下，知道克拉克此时已经听不进去了。那晚的他大概也和此时的克拉克一样一味地沉浸在欲望中，但愿他没有对迪克做出不可饶恕的事情。

克拉克的吻毫无温柔可言。就和他的动作一样，一举一动都只是为了泄欲。他的手划过布鲁斯身体上的每个疤痕，像挑选着宠物毛色的主人。他的手扯着布鲁斯的头发，将他狠狠地压在蝙蝠车上。将他的双手背在身后，臀部拱起，像个被警察搜身的嫌烦一样动弹不得。这大概是他一直想用的体位吧，布鲁斯想。身为一个正义的制裁者，能够随意处置自己的囚犯也是一个邪恶却绮丽的性幻想。臀部受到的掌掴火辣辣的，布鲁斯深吸了一口气。他又一次庆幸此时在他身下的人是他，而不是露易丝。克拉克大概不会想让他视若珍宝的女朋友受到如此的对待，那样他大概会自责一辈子。

布鲁斯心里很清楚，克拉克需要一个发泄途径，他能做的只有全盘接受。刚才还紧紧拥抱过他的手指蛮横地捅进了他的嘴里，沾了足够多的唾液以后探入那干燥的入口。克拉克的另一只手从被撕烂的紧身衣底下探进去，捏住他胸前的突起玩弄。有力、粗壮的手指在紧致的后穴里进进出出，自己在被克拉克指奸而又无力反抗的事实让布鲁斯感到口干舌燥。转过头去瞄到克拉克的眼睛正目不转睛地盯着自己正被侵犯的洞口——这令布鲁斯的脸好像要烧起来一样。 渐渐地，Omega因为亢奋而分泌出的润滑液让克拉克的三根手指在里头变得行动自如，随着他的动作发出咕哧咕哧的水声。

酥麻感让布鲁斯忍不住想要呻吟，但他知道自己不应该沉浸于这样的一场发泄行为。好在克拉克终于抽出了他的手指，带出的水链滑到布鲁斯的大腿上。作为替代，克拉克火热的阴茎顶在他的腿间，没有一声告知便猛地顶了进去。肉体碰撞的声音在夜空下格外清晰，布鲁斯早已硬邦邦的性器在蝙蝠车上磨蹭着。克拉克的攻势快而狠，一举顶在他的敏感点上——这让布鲁斯的臀部过电一般剧烈地颤抖着，再也无法忍受地尖叫出声。他感觉那个凶器顶在他的子宫口上，虽没有地球人性器上都会有的结，他却依然像是被焊死在那根坚硬上无法逃脱。克拉克压制着他的身体，让他只能像个妓女一样被按在蝙蝠车的车前盖上被人操弄。

“克拉克，让我看着你……”

听到他带着哭腔发出的哀求，克拉克勉强将他翻了过来。布鲁斯看到身上那人一双一向温柔的蓝眼紧闭着，像是在透过他的身体感受另一个人。

瞬间一切的快感瞬间冷却了下来。布鲁斯慢慢地闭上眼。这是你自找的，他自嘲地弯起嘴角。你可不是个受虐狂吗，你喜欢他这样对待你。你这是在趁人之危，你妄想取代露易丝的位置。

不知道过了多久，身上的伤口已经渐渐凝结，他几乎要在这不断的律动和麻木的疼痛中昏睡过去。超人的动作却忽然停了，一阵痉挛以后，精液像是低压水柱一样释放在他身体的深处。他将身上已经因为疲惫陷入沉睡的男人推开，顾不得手腕的青紫和身下的狼藉，接通了通讯器。

“布鲁斯！你怎么才回电话？！ 阿尔弗雷德说你开着蝙蝠机将炸弹送去引爆了！过了几个小时也无法和你联系上，我……我以为你……”刚接通，杰森怒吼就从里头传了出来。

布鲁斯冷静地回复道：“我没事，哥谭出什么事了？”

“你已经猜到了吧？你引爆的那个不是普通的炸弹。”杰森冷静下来，用极快的语速说道，“那里头装了一些奇怪的气体，顺着夜风飘到了哥谭。”

“范围扩散到多远？”布鲁斯几乎是瞬间就要站起来，但那疼痛让他不得不跪在了地上，发出闷哼。

“不大，只有四分之一个哥谭市左右。”杰森警觉地问道，“你受伤了？布鲁斯，你在原地等我，我马上过去接你！”

开玩笑，他可不能让杰森知道超人对他做了什么事。“不用，你赶紧去协助哥谭警方将omega和其他性别的家伙隔离起来！如果我没猜错，那些alpha和beta都已经无法控制了。”他命令道，强忍着倒抽冷气的冲动，“我自己开蝙蝠车回去，你赶紧联系夜翼，和他一起疏离民众。我随后就到。”

他挂断了通讯，看了一眼躺在一旁酣睡的超人，眼底满是化不开的感情。


	8. 第八章

布鲁斯带着昏睡的克拉克回蝙蝠洞的时候，一部分哥谭已经陷入了混乱。阿尔弗雷德被布鲁斯身上的狼藉惊呆了，但他家老爷没有打算向他解释，而是以最快的速度换了新的蝙蝠衣，坐在屏幕前工作。显示屏里直播着哥谭发生的混乱，在那被花粉影响到的地方满是人们的惨叫。尽管他的罗宾们早已经被派去帮忙，那些来不及被保护起来的未标记的散发着甜美信息素的omega依然哀嚎着被失去理智的beta和alpha扑倒在地上。有些alpha们为了争夺猎物甚至开始互相撕咬，场面有些无法控制。

戈登局长在听到他声音的瞬间显得安心了一些，但如今在哥谭发生的惨剧让他没有时间对蝙蝠侠平安归来发表感想。他向布鲁斯简短地汇报了一下现在的情况，告诉他omega，beta和alpha的受害者们已经被分别隔离。布鲁斯则给他科普了一下毒藤女花粉的药性，并让他给受害者们寻找舒缓性欲的途径。接着布鲁斯又分别联系了夜翼和红头罩，让他们过来协助戈登局长。夜翼马上就答应了，红头罩听起来倒是非常不情愿，说比起那个更想过来看看蝙蝠侠伤得怎么样。布鲁斯回绝了他，也没有给他再关心自己的机会，挂断了通讯，坐在大屏幕前陷入了沉思。

他知道毒藤女的花粉是无色无味的，这让研究变得困难起来。现在毒气已经被稀释得差不多了，他无法从空气中采取样本。毒气能从呼吸道和皮肤进入人体内，初期反应是无法抑制的性冲动。一旦解除，受害者会忘记中毒以后发生过的事情，根据他的经验不会有其他后遗症。小丑为什么要做一个这样的炸弹？他难道只是想单纯地引起别人的恐慌，告诉人们小丑重出江湖……又或者，他还有别的企图？

“布鲁斯。”一个声音打断了布鲁斯的思绪，他转过头来，看到克拉克正站在他不远处的地方。

布鲁斯看了他一眼，撇过视线。“你醒了。没事的话就回到大都市里去吧。”

“我睡了多久？”克拉克不好意思地说道，“阿尔弗雷德说昨晚我在你这里喝了点酒，一不小心就睡着了。抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

“没事，”克拉克看着布鲁斯转过头去，留给他一个背影。“哥谭出了点麻烦，我现在很忙。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不用，我可以解决。”

早就猜到布鲁斯会冷淡地回绝他，所以克拉克只是了然地笑了笑，转身走出了蝙蝠洞。

就这样过了一个多月，哥谭又恢复了以往的安宁。似乎真的是除了那显而易见的状态以外，那炸弹并不会造成别的影响。可从那一天开始，布鲁斯就开始噩梦不断。有时候他会梦到小时候父母过世那天的惨剧，有时候又会梦到杰森被小丑抓走折磨的片段。再来，就是克拉克那晚上对他做的事情。梦里的超人比那晚上的还要残忍，他会叫着露易丝的名字温柔地对待他，又或者叫着布鲁斯的名字把他贬低得一文不值。

每晚他都穿着已经被冷汗浸湿的睡衣从床上惊醒，他想将阿尔弗雷德叫到他的床前，像小时候的那样，用他温暖的大手拍打着布鲁斯的后背安慰他。但布鲁斯知道老人家经不起他这么折腾。再说又快到发情期了，他就将迪克从布鲁德海文叫回了家。

夜晚，迪克和他并肩躺在床上，两人静静地等待着布鲁斯发情。奇怪的是，都等了大半个夜晚，发情期依旧没有如期而至。迪克撑起身子，揉了揉眼睛，有些困惑地看着布鲁斯。

“奇怪，以往不都挺准时的吗？”迪克看了看时间，已经凌晨四点了。“我好困，得先睡了。”

“你睡——”布鲁斯还没说完，一股强烈的恶心感便席卷而上。他从床上猛地坐起来，用手捂着嘴。迪克担心地看着他异常的样子，伸出手搭在他的肩膀上：“喂，布鲁斯……”

面前的男人却马上翻身下床，跑到了浴室里。迪克走到门边，看着布鲁斯正抱着马桶，对着里头干呕着。一种不祥的预感笼罩了他，看着布鲁斯面色惨白的站起来，迪克走过去扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体。

“你还好吧？”迪克将他扶到床边，看着他缓缓躺下，面色严峻地问道。“你这样多久了？”

“一个星期前开始的吧。”布鲁斯接过迪克递过来的水，喝了一口。

“如果说毒藤女的花粉让你的发情期提前了，那么你的发情期早该在一个星期前就开始，而不是现在。”迪克盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，像是要从里头看出什么。“但是不管是现在还是一个星期前你都没有进入发情期。布鲁斯，你难道……”

“你也看到了，我没有被标记。”布鲁斯打断了他。“这或许只是那次炸弹事件的后遗症，不要胡乱猜测。”

看着布鲁斯的表情就知道他一定有事情瞒着自己，但既然他什么也不肯说，迪克就知道自己什么也问不出来。直觉告诉他一定跟超人有关，所以布鲁斯才会闭口不谈。

从那以后起，布鲁斯依旧每晚都坐着噩梦。迪克躺在他的身边，看着他紧闭着双眼，额头上渗着汗珠，像正在经历极为痛苦的事情。他伸出一只手，想要为他擦去眼尾的泪水，布鲁斯紧抿的双唇却忽然开启，嘶哑地喊着一个名字。

迪克的手停在了半空中。他凝视着男人紧缩的眉头，似乎怎么也无法抚平。那被泪水浸湿的睫毛剧烈颤抖着，然后眼睑猛地挣开，冰蓝色虹膜闪烁着的那一瞬间的无助和绝望让迪克的心像是被刺了一刀一样疼得无以复加。

就这样过了不久，迪克装作为他解决了的样子离开了韦恩庄园。他不想让过多的逗留让杰森察觉出什么，和他打电话的时候也对布鲁斯呕吐的现象与异常只字不提，他不想那个脾气暴躁的alpha因此惹出什么事来。

近来也不知道是呕吐导致的食欲下降还是噩梦导致的睡眠不足让布鲁斯感到成日都疲惫不堪。阿尔弗雷德看得心疼极了，可换了几种饮食都无法让他老爷的情况好转。联想到那日回来布鲁斯身上残破的蝙蝠衣，阿尔弗雷德也渐渐察觉了什么。他强行制止了布鲁斯晚上还想要巡逻的打算，本打算给他好好调理身子，偏偏这个月里，露易丝的电话也总是三天两头地打过来，让本来就心力憔悴的蝙蝠侠更加应接不暇。

似乎也是布鲁斯开始做噩梦的时候，超人那边也变得不对劲起来。露易丝告诉布鲁斯，克拉克的行为举止变得很奇怪。脾气变得比往常要暴躁，有时候还会用一种露骨的眼神盯着她，让她非常不舒服。这几天他的行为似乎变本加厉，似乎还有对她动手的倾向。阿尔弗雷德劝布鲁斯将这件事交给迪克处理——毕竟布鲁斯太需要休息了——但他固执的主人态度坚决地表示他一定要亲手解决这件事。

挂断露易丝的电话，布鲁斯已经基本肯定他这个月来的噩梦和超人的反常都和那次的爆炸事件有关了。能解决这件事最快捷的方法就是去找毒藤女。这次出门前他做了万全的准备，也在出门前打了抑制剂，以防那个女人又有什么别的招数使在他身上。早在受到攻击的第二天，他就定位了腰带的位置，并确认了毒藤女的藏身之处。尽管现在腰带已经被她扔在了别的地方，也已经太晚了。

当蝙蝠侠出现在毒藤女的身后，用武器抵着她的时候，毒藤女虽然感到惊讶，却也没有反抗。她知道近身搏斗没有人是蝙蝠侠的对手，更何况她也知道蝙蝠侠到这里的目的。

“哟，真高兴看到你还没有被标记。”毒藤女勾起嘴角，妩媚地望着他，“也是呢，如果真让那些蠢材得逞了，未免太过扫兴。”

“你为什么跟小丑联手？”身后的男人没有回应她的话，而是用沙哑的声音自顾自地质问道。毒藤女感觉到他的武器抵得更用力了一些，戳的她发疼，不禁暗叹一声真是个没有情趣的男人。

“不管你信不信，我没有和他联手。”毒藤女翻了个白眼，“他告诉我你是个omega以后，我想着最近刚好研究出了一种精神毒素能够对付你，就当做实验品用了。意外的惊喜是它真的奏效了，但小丑也把样品从我这里偷走了。”

“你的花粉，除了能产生性亢奋以外，可有其他的症状？”

“据我所知，应该是没有了。有的话，也大概是小丑在上头做了什么手脚。不管怎么说都与我无关。”

毒藤女话音刚落，就被用力推倒在地上。等她回过头来，蝙蝠侠早已经消失在窗外，无影无踪。


	9. 第九章

露易丝的背靠在墙上，又惊又气地瞪着面前的男人。克拉克穿着一件略显紧绷的短袖汗衫，强壮而有力的小麦色手臂撑在她的脸边，将她困在墙和他的胸膛之间。他的眼神让她害怕，里头没有她想看到的深情和温柔，占有欲与混乱像是浓雾盘旋在他天空色的双眸里。

克拉克用一只手捏住露易丝的脸，力道大得让她吃疼地叫出来。眼看克拉克就要低头亲过来，露易丝用力地扇了他一巴掌，拼尽全力从他身边逃开。那一耳光没有对他造成任何伤害，却将他那有些傻气的眼镜打掉在了地上。看着镜片后陌生的眼神，露易丝强忍着尖叫的冲动。她被逼到窗边，身后大都市美丽的夜景让她冒出冷汗。而她一个月前刚交的男朋友，同时也是她一同工作了数年的同事兼好友——克拉克·肯特，此时正一脸从容地看着自己，似乎很有自信她无法逃到任何地方。

“你……究竟是谁？肯特到哪里去了？”露易丝从牙齿间挤出几个字，手指碰到了冰冷的玻璃，她不禁咽了口口水。

“我就在这里。”克拉克说着，往前走了一步。露易丝警惕地看着他，躲过他想要抓住她手腕的手。

“这不可能，”露易丝强壮镇定地说道，“我和肯特在一起这么多年，他从来不会因为一件小事和我吵架，更不会因此要跟我动手！”

“露易丝，听听你说的话。”克拉克抱着手臂，不满道：“一件小事？你和那个富商共进了晚餐！不仅如此，你还到他的私人酒吧去了。”

“天哪，这是你第一天认识我吗？”露易丝感到不可理喻，“我是个记者，应酬更是家常便饭的事情，你不会不知道！”

“你现在已经和以前不一样了。你是我的女人，我无法忍受你和别的男人独自约会！从现在开始，你只能待在这间房子里，没有我的命令哪里也不准去。”

克拉克的声音里埋藏的危险让露易丝瑟瑟发抖，但她不可能在男朋友面前示弱。

“那我告诉你，我也不能接受你限制我的行动。你没有权力这么做！”

“是吗？”克拉克冷笑，走过去拉住露易丝的手腕将她从窗边拽过来。露易丝细细的手腕上瞬间出现了一圈青紫，但克拉克没有停下。他粗鲁地将茶几上的东西扫到地上，将露易丝按在上头，一只手撕开她的西装外套。“就算你不接受，那又如何？你除了服从，没有别的选择。”

“住手，克拉克！”

玻璃碎裂的声音传来，克拉克猛地回过头去，却被迎面踹飞在地。蝙蝠侠将披风扯下来给露易丝裹上，回身接住了克拉克的迎面一拳。可见克拉克确实是被激怒了，他被这一拳震得双手发麻，身体趔趄了几步跌倒在地上。没有了眼镜，头发凌乱的克拉克看起来几乎和超人如出一辙。他看了一眼露易丝，对方也睁大了眼睛望着自己。刚才因为害怕她没来得及看清楚克拉克的脸，但现在她也发现了这一点。

“布鲁斯，这是什么情况？”露易丝喃喃地说道，“为什么肯特突然变成了超人？”

“我一会儿再和你解释。”蝙蝠侠将露易丝拦腰抱起，用身体护着她从窗口跳了下去。用绳索作为缓冲，他带着露易丝平安降落在地面。迪克正站在摩托车旁等他们，抛给露易丝一个头盔，他启动了引擎。

“我是夜翼，很高兴认识你，莲恩小姐。”迪克说着，看着布鲁斯重新回到了那栋大楼上面。“蝙蝠侠托付我照顾你，上车吧。”

“这算什么？布鲁斯也想要囚禁我？我不是你们的人质，虽然不知道发生什么了什么鬼，但我不想搅这通浑水！”露易丝被今晚的变故弄得烦不胜烦，对迪克的态度也差了起来。

迪克好脾气地笑笑，“他也只是担心你的安全罢了。前几天有枚毒气炸弹爆炸了，肯特先生似乎也是受害者之一。你放心，布鲁斯会解决好一切的。在那之前，只能委屈露易丝小姐和我待在一起了。”

“原来是这样……”露易丝叹了口气，“我就知道肯特不可能是那样的人。无论是谁做出了那样的炸弹都该下地狱！”她将头盔扣在头上，跨上了迪克的摩托车，两人骑着车绝尘而去。而另一栋大楼上，蝙蝠侠和超人正在对峙着。

“你把她带到那里去了？”超人站在窗前看着已经远去的摩托车，面无表情。蝙蝠侠站在他身后，一只手握在万能腰带上装着氪石的地方。

“到一个你找不到的地方。”布鲁斯沉声说道，“克拉克，你……”

“别叫那个名字，蝙蝠侠。”男人转过身面向蝙蝠侠，凌乱的发丝搭在他的额角，掩盖了通红的眼里散发的戾气。

“……卡尔，冷静下来。”

“你把她带到哪里去了？布鲁斯，你打算背叛我吗？！”超人怒吼着，握着拳头朝布鲁斯冲过来。布鲁斯当机立断，从腰带中掏出了一小块氪石举在空中。超人痛苦地嚎叫了一声，马上像泄了气的皮球一眼跪在了地上。布鲁斯将氪石凑得他近了一切，超人马上受惊一般朝旁边躲去。那个样子就好像布鲁斯在虐待一只可怜的流浪狗，布鲁斯叹了口气，蹲在他身前。

“卡尔，清醒过来了吗？”他将一只手放在他的脸侧，超人颤了颤，没有反抗。布鲁斯耐心地将他的脸慢慢地抬起来，直到看到那双迷茫的海蓝色眼睛，他才安心了一些。将氪石收了起来，他用双手拢着超人的脸颊，用轻柔的声音唤道：“克拉克？”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克嗫嚅了一声，看清楚面前的人。“我都做了什么……”他倒吸一口气，看着屋子里的狼藉。“刚才我竟然无法控制自己！拉奥啊，我差点伤害了露易丝……”

“这不是你的错。小丑的毒气有着一些我之前没有察觉的副作用，这几日我也被噩梦缠身。”布鲁斯站起了身，看着楼下因为听到动静而集结起来的群众，不远处也响起了警笛声。“在我找到解决方法之前，我不能让你和露易丝待在一起。”

“我理解。”超人点点头，“我也意识到自己这几日的反常实在不是我能控制的……就好像我变成了别人。你知道，虽然还是我，但却不太一样。”

“不管怎样，我们都不希望类似的情况继续发生。你这几天最好待在孤独古堡里，等我成功以后再联系你。”

“交给你了，布鲁斯。”克拉克还没说完，蝙蝠侠就已经从窗口旁消失了。时间紧迫，他不能再浪费一分一秒，必须得马上找出解药。他不知道再耽搁下去，这样的异常会不会变成永久的效果，那样的话，超人绝对是这个世界最大的威胁。

坐在蝙蝠车里，布鲁斯握紧手里的氪石。每次看到克拉克受到氪石影响时的痛苦表情都让他的心像揪起来一样疼。可以的话他不希望再用它对付他，亦或者……杀了他。即使他知道如果那一天到来，做这件事的必须是自己。即使他是冷面心肠的黑暗骑士，他也无法忽略心里的那阵痛楚。一直被深深地压在心里深处，见不得光日的感情。


End file.
